Bedfordshire Steam and Country Fayre
The Bedfordshire Steam and Country Fayre is held at the end of September at the Old Warden Park nr Biggleswade, Bedfordshire. The Rally is organised by the Bedford Steam Engine Preservation Society(BSEPS) with the Local Lions club and Scout troupe assisting with the gates, car parking etc.. History The 2009 event was the 51st that has been held by the club. The earlier rallies started off at the Woburn Abbey Estate. The Event is one of the biggest in the country with 150 plus Engines visiting for the event. The event is run as a National Traction Engine Trust Authorised Event. Exhibits and attractions ;Exhibit classes: * Steam engines * Tractors * Vintage Cars * Commercial vehicles * Stationary Engines * Collectable Models * Collectables displays * Several Working displays of old farming methods ;Attractions; * Fairground rides & Stalls * Trade stalls * Club stands. * craft tent * Etc. 2016 Event The 2016 event was held on the 1?th, 1?th and 1?th of September 2016. Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre/2016 2015 Event The 2015 event was held on the 1?th, 1?th and 1?th of September 2015. Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre/2015 2014 Event The 2014 event was held on the 12th, 13th and 14th of September 2014. Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre/2014 2013 Event The 2013 event was held on the ?th, 1?th and 1?th of September 2013. Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre/2013 2012 Event The 2012 event was held on the ?th, 1?th and 1?th of September 2012. Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre/2012 2011 Event The 2011 event was held on the ?th, 1?th and 1?th of September 2011. Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre/2011 2010 Event The 2010 event is on the weekend of the 18th and 19th of September Bedfordshire Steam and Country Fayre/2010 2009 Event The 2009 special them is Crane Engines with all 11 of the surviving UK engines present. Several are part way through restoration, with most of the others well known on the rally scene, but never all seen together before at one event. Bedfordshire Steam and Country Fayre/2009 2009 Steam engines Steam models A Number of 'Model' steam engines were present, but no details/photos were taken. :If you visited the show or your models were there please add details of them and photos below, thanks. Commercial & Military vehicles A number of interesting vehicles were present including these; Tractors A approximately 100 tractor were present (? listed in guide), with a few interesting implements as well. A few interesting examples were mixed in with the usual grey fergy and Fordsons. A few were well restored examples while others were as found. * Details to follow. (list of makes / models i generic and needs updating) * Allis-Chalmers * BMC ** BMC Mini tractor * Case * County * David Brown * Farmall ** Farmall Cub * Ferguson * Field Marshall * Ford ** Ford 3000 ** Ford 4000 * Fordson ** Fordson model N ** Fordson Dexta ** Fordson E1A Major ** Fordson E27N Major ** Fordson E27N Major Half Track / Roadless * Ford-Ferguson (Ford 9N) * International Harvester ** International 10-20 ** International B250 ** International B275 ** International W4 ** International W9 ** International WD9 ** International TD6 ** International TD9 * John Deere ** John Deere AR ** John Deere 720 * Lanz ** Lanz Bulldog * Landini * Leyland * Kendal/Newman * Massey-Harris * Massey Ferguson ** Massey-Ferguson 35 ** Massey Ferguson 135 ** Massey Ferguson 1100 * McCormick * Nuffield * Ransomes Mowers * Ransomes MG tractors * Roadless ;Implements :Above list with more info to be transferred to the table below with photos Commercial vehicles ? exhibits listed Military / Heavy Haulage ? exhibits listed Past Events Please add detail's of any past events if you visited with photos of the exhibits. See also * List of steam fairs * Collections * List of Named Vehicles * List of Vehicles by registration number * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing * NTET References / sources * The show guide 2009 External links * www.bseps.org.uk Category:Bedfordshire Steam Rally (Old Warden) Category:Events in Bedfordshire Category:Steam Rallies